


Lessons in Hope

by MBlair



Series: Star Wars Assorted Stories [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The High Republic: Light of the Jedi - Charles Soule
Genre: Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey is a Kenobi (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: As Rey continues her Jedi training, she finds the hope to carry on from an unexpected source.
Series: Star Wars Assorted Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Star Wars Multishippers





	Lessons in Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So...this happened, my second story that includes characters from The High Republic series and it most certainly won’t be the last!
> 
> Small spoiler for the Rise of Kylo Ren comics? Blink and you’ll miss it if you’ve read them.

The Force.

It felt different for each, from a storm threatening to destroy everything in its path to a gentle breeze guiding one’s way, a push in the right direction. For Rey, formerly a nobody and now somehow…a person with a family, well known and very much missed in the galaxy, finding her way in the Force was yet another adventure set before her, interconnected with all the rest.

Rey Kenobi was a Jedi. Like her father before her, and her grandfather before him. And that meant she mattered.

* * *

War. Peace. A dichotomy as old as the stars themselves.

Even after months away from Jakku, Rey still didn’t quite understand how she managed to find herself in an intergalactic conflict, one that was as old as time itself if you thought about it. Light and dark, Jedi and Sith, good and evil. One side over the other before the cycle reset itself again, starting anew with more people to fight. All she knew is that it was worth it, somehow…someway, everything would work out in the end. The light would overtake the dark and balance would be restored.

“I don’t understand,” she said to herself, looking down at the glowing cube between her feet, sitting on the plush grass of the warm, quiet world the Resistance had settled on for the time being. Both her grandfather and Leia had called it a holocron, a way for the Jedi to keep knowledge and secrets for themselves as well as future generations. A way to preserve, to teach, to remember. She ran her fingers gently along the cold metallic surface, the blue light fading in and out as if lying in wait to be brought back to life. “How do you work? What are your secrets? I have to figure this... _ all  _ of this out somehow.”

Sighing when she knew there would be no immediate answers, from the cube before her or anyone else, she set the glowing cube aside and laid back in the grass, staring up at the blue skies and white clouds that surrounded her. It was easy to relax here, to pretend that everything was at peace, that the galaxy was safe. Her eyes closed, the space around her disappeared, and as she drifted off to sleep, the holocron opened. 

* * *

“Hello young one,” a voice said from the void, making Rey open her eyes. Instead of the quiet green hill, she found herself somewhere altogether different. Everything around her was warm, bright pinks and oranges swirled together into one color combined, but yet cold and hard like the floor of a cruiser or a ship bound for orbit. It was something she had never experienced before, but somehow...it was familiar. 

“Hello,” Rey said when she noticed that she was not alone in this place, standing and looking around to be sure that there were no others that she had missed in her surveillance of the room. “I… Who are you? Why are you here?” 

“I am Avar Kriss, a Master of the Jedi Order,” the woman replied, seeming to find Rey’s questioning amusing, as if it reminded her of something or someone from a time long past. “I see you have found what I’ve left behind. What is your name, child?” 

“I’m Rey,” she said, pausing. Though she knew that this Jedi master was dead, likely had been for some time, she still knew it would hurt to hear the words that next left her mouth. “I am the last Jedi.”

The smile on Avar’s face faded as she processed the words, seeing the true meaning behind them. As though everything they had sacrificed in her time, all they had done to save the galaxy from darkness and peril had failed. It had come all the same and destroyed everything. 

“I fear...I have been dead too long to help you in the ways that you may need, but I can offer guidance, support. Hope. For in darkness, there is always a light, even if it is a single candle in a galaxy of black.” 

“I’m not sure what to do... I don’t know how to be a Jedi, how to fight the dark that’s inside me.”

“Look to your friends, your allies, to the Force. There you will find the power you seek. For it is not only wielding a lightsaber and gives you power, it is you. What is inside you. That is all you need.”

“We are the spark,” Rey muttered to herself, remembering what had been repeated so many times in camp over the last week, the inspiration for their continued fight. “A spark is all you need to set something aflame. To change the galaxy.”

* * *

When Rey awoke, she found herself with the same hope that had taken hold in her heart. As long as there were friends, hope, and love in the galaxy, there would be peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this probably isn’t how the Force or holocrons work, but if The Rise of Skywalker can make shit up, so can I.


End file.
